Don't Dawdle in the Woods
by OliviaJane
Summary: One-Shot: Rosalie rocks Emmett's world with a naughty little costume she received at her Bachelorette party. What exactly is she up to? Read and find out. AU, AH, Usual Pairings, RxR - This is my submission for XxBanditQueenxX's Role Play Challenge.


**A/N: This story is my submission for XxBanditQueenxX's Role Play Challenge.  
WARNING: It is rated M for a reason.  
****If this isn't your forte then I suggest you don't read it. **

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**One-Shot: Rosalie rocks Emmett's world with a naughty little costume she received at her Bachelorette party. What exactly is she up to? Read and find out.  
****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Don't Dawdle in the Wood**

One-Shot for XxBanditQueenxX Twilight Couple Role Play Challenge

**RPOV**

Emmett and I were staying with his parents until we headed off for our first semester of college at the end of August. Our wedding had taken place just one week after our high school graduation. Yes, I know what you're thinking, were too young to get married, but honestly with a hunk like Emmett I wasn't about to let him head off to college without a legal claim to him. He would be just to tempting to all the other female co-eds. I had to mark him as my own.

We had returned from our honeymoon two weeks ago and alone time had become a distant memory. There were always people in and out of the Cullen house, and someone was always home in the evenings. This left little room for creativity in the bedroom if you know what I mean.

However, tonight we were going to have the house to ourselves. Esme and Carlisle were off to some medical convention in Seattle, and Edward was going to be out late with Bella. "Seize the day," Horace a great Latin poet once said, and that's exactly what I intended to do. Tonight I had plans to rock my man's socks off.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As I appraised myself in the full length mirror of Edward's bathroom, making sure every thing was in it's proper place, my memories wondered back to a conversation I had had with Alice not long before my Bachelorette party. Alice was shocked to find out that Emmett and I had yet to consummate our relationship.

"I can't believe that you and Emmett haven't yet done the deed. I was certain you'd two be the first in our little group to let your virginity fall to the wayside," she grinned slyly. I knew she had gifted hers to Jasper only a few months previously; on Valentine's day of all days. Leave it to Alice to be cliché.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," I reminded her. "Things are not always what they seem. We are definitely proof that looks can be deceiving."

The truth was that I was waiting until marriage because my parents had been successful in their quest to scare Jasper and I shitless with horror stories of unwed teenage pregnancy; namely their own. I just didn't want to be another statistic. I'd only been successful in preserving my virginity because Emmett and I had done just about every thing shy of taking that final plunge. It also helped that Emmett was on the same page as me. He may be your typical looking jock, but he had been brought up with a strong sense of morals. He too had had a hard time fighting temptation. Luckily for us we were both rather skilled at gratifying one another. This had been our only saving grace.

Having found out this tidbit of information Alice had gifted me this the little get-up I was currently wearing at the actual Bachelorette party the following week.

If I recall correctly I believe her exact words when I open the box, my eyes nearly popping out their sockets were, "Now Rose, with Emmett's antics and your flare for the dramatics, I just don't see you two being missionaries for very long. Be adventurous, get crazy," she'd encouraged.

So here I stood clad in a tiny sexed up Little Red Riding Hood costume. It was comprised of a red and black corset with a red velvet skirt, a red hooded cape, black fishnet thigh high stockings, and black stilettos. My darling husband wasn't going to know what hit him.

With the costume she had also included a small wicker basket that I had generously filled with chocolate covered strawberries and grapes; two of Emmett's favorite snacks. I figured we might be a little hungry after our adventure came to an end.

I got a little creative when staging the setting in the family room. I had purchase the largest oversized dog bed I could find. For Emmett's costume, I had bought him a pair of black silk boxers that were covered in red paw prints. I'd been lucky enough to find those at Frederick's of Hollywood, on one of my many mall excursions with Alice and Bella.

I had placed the bed in front of the fire place and randomly tossed daisies, my favorite flower, around it.

As long as he didn't look over the banister I knew everything would be out of his line of vision, and would remain a surprise as he ascended the stairs when he returned home from work. When he entered our room he'd find the boxers tied with a red bow laying on the bathroom counter with a note strategically taped to the vanity, with instructions for him to follow.

_Emmett,_

_Slip into these. Then go down stairs and make yourself comfortable in front of the fire place. I will join you shortly. I guarantee you WON'T be disappointed. _

_Your Wild Rose_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I heard the front door slam and Emmett's voice boomed throughout the house, "Honey, I'm home."

I remained silent as I sat on Edward's bed, and patiently waited for him to get ready. I figured he wouldn't look too hard for me until he'd changed out of his work clothes. He would probably figure is was tinkering around in the garage with my newest project, a 1962 Corvette. It was in rather poor condition, and I spent a lot of my free time working on it.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I heard him exclaim, "Hell woman! What are you up to now?" I covered my mouth to silence my giggles.

Nerves of excitement riddled my body. I breathed deeply trying to calm myself.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When I peeked out of the room I heard him chuckling at the base of the stairs; signaling that it was show time. I eagerly made may way down the hall peering over the banister down at the most glorious man to ever be created by God; designed to absolute perfection.

My dear husband had taken my instructions seriously. Clad only in his silk paw print boxers, he lay lithely across the over size dog bed I'd placed in front of the fire place as he awaited my arrival. The glow of the artificial fire logs created the perfect obeisance I was hoping for.

As I descended the stairs, Emmett was unable to tear his eyes away from me.

"Enjoying the view?" I purred as I strode towards him.

"You have no idea," he said in a heavy voice.

"Would you like to take a picture? It will last longer," I teased.

"Hell yeah, let me grab my phone," he barked enthusiastically, nearly jumping to his feet to get his phone.

"Emmett Cullen, you'll do no such thing! Now get back over here and do as you were instructed," I demanded.

He grinned sheepishly. I tell you that boy always knows how to call my bluff.

"Stay! Now be a good wolf and I'll will make your wildest dreams come true," I promised.

"Woof, woof, Miss Hood. Whatever you say. I'm yours for the taking," he said, happy to play along.

I moved in closer to him placing the tip of my shoe on his chest pushing lightly so that he'd roll onto his back. "Good Boy," I praised.

I reached up and unhooked the cape from around my neck letting it fall to the floor. I hadn't plan ahead how exactly I was going to go about removing my costume, I just knew that I couldn't let him get his hands on me. He had the ability to mesmerize me with those hands, especially when he ran them over my exposed flesh. He would have complete control over me if I let that happen for any length of time.

As I slowly paced back and forth in front of him I began to remove my other articles of clothing, starting with the skirt. Then I sinuously undid the bindings of the corset letting it join the growing pile on the floor. I now stood before him in only a tiny pair of lace panties, stockings, and stilettos.

"Perfection," he said reaching his hand out to touch me.

"No, no," I said swatting his hand, grinning seductively. "Remember, to get your reward for good behavior you must keep yourself under control."

He let out a small whimper and pouted his lips at me.

I giggled kicking my shoes off. I then raised my leg motioning for him to remove the stocking. He readily obliged, but returned my torture by going agonizingly slow.

Still clinging to my leg he gingerly kissed the top of my foot as his hands massaged my calf. Now I was the one having breathing issues. Luckily he was a good boy and did not continue to molest my leg any farther. I decided it best that I remove the remaining stocking myself.

Glancing over his amazing form, his arousal had become rather apparent due to the rising tent in the front of his silk boxers.

"Is that happy to see me, or have you gone and borrowed a pair of your brother's gym socks again?" I teased.

"I'll show you gym socks," he growled as he firmly grasped my wrist and pulled me roughly down onto him. I squeal at his suddenness. The anticipation of what he wanted, and would do to me by nights end caused waves of pleasure to travel across my body.

He began to assault my neck with his succulent lips, as his hands roamed up and down my body. Regaining some of my senses I wrapped my legs tightly around him as I forcefully pushed his shoulder getting him to rolled him onto his back. Now that I sat straddling his delicious body I felt empowered having regain the upper hand once again.

"_Now, now_," I scolded him. "Slow and steady wins the race."

As I placed his hands behind his head I commanded, "No touching! Be a good wolf. I promise, you will be rewarded generously for your good behavior."

This was going to be just as hard for me as it was for him. I yearned to have him run his hands over every inch of me.

'Patience Rosalie, patience.' I reminded myself. If I allowed him to lay one more finger on me now he'd have immediate control and there would be no turning back; I wasn't done with him yet. Not even close.

He sighed heavily as if this command pained him. I giggled inwardly.

I leaned into him, sucking on the sensitive area behind his ear, causing him to whine. I smile against his neck.

From there I left a trail of feathery kisses across his jaw down to the center of his chest, pausing momentarily as I lightly flicked my tongue across each of his nipples.

"Rose," he pleaded, "Please, I need to touch you."

This sent a thrill of ecstasy through me, just knowing the effect I was having on him. "Patience my little pup. You must be patient. Otherwise I will have to withhold your reward."

He groaned as his need twitched involuntarily beneath me.

I continued my descent with my warm lips and tongue leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Once I reached the waist band of his boxers. I hooked my fingers over the elastic, pausing as I gingerly kissed his arousal through the flimsy fabric.

"Shit," he moaned, tightening his grip on the head board as his back arched.

I released him from the confines of the boxers as I lightly dragged my well manicured nails down his legs; completely ridding him of the unnecessary garment as I tossed it to the side.

Making my way back up his well defined body, I ran my hands over him pausing briefly at the prize my body so desperately craved.

As I eyed his manhood mischievously, I hovered there as I lightly blew my hot moist breathe along his length.

"Oh. Damn. Rose. Can't. Take. Much. More," he cried.

I knew exactly what he was feeling. I was just about done myself. I was more than ready to let him have his way with me.

"Emmett," I cooed, sucking on his collar bone. "Touch me."

In the blink of an eye he'd ripped my lacy panties from my body, laying me on my back as he hovered over me. His expression was almost animalistic. I licked my lips preparing myself for the punishment I was about to receive.

"Now it's my turn," he said in a very menacing tone.

With this threat I was unable to control myself any longer. I hitched my legs over his hips pulling him forcefully down into me, sheathing him in my warmth.

He crushed his mouth to mine as he began to pump himself in and out of me. With all the built up tension my teasing had caused him, he was considerably rougher than usual. Truthfully I didn't mind, I rather enjoyed it when he took me this way.

We move in perfect unison. It was pure heaven…every time was pure heaven with him. He knew just how to please me and I him.

"Ahh Rose, _NOW_!" He commanded as we both sailed off the cliff together plummeting back to earth.

He collasped his full weight onto me. I loved this feeling. It was if our bodies were meddled together forming one perfect being. It gave me a sense of safety and security. It always pained me when he separated himself from me.

"_WOW_," he exclaimed breathlessly.

"No kidding, _WOW_," I grinned into his chest.

"You'll have to dress up for me more often," he suggested.

I giggled triumphantly into his chest.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Having rolled us so that I now lay on top of him, we remained as one for what seemed like forever. He ran his hands in soothing circles up and down my back as my fingers played with his soft curls.

"I love you so much Emmett," I cooed.

"I love you too Rose. Always and forever," he said as he leaned down and sweetly kissed my lips.

Always and forever, no truer words could ever be spoken about us. Always and Forever.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: So what did you think? Did she torture him enough?  
****Did it make you laugh? Did it make you say Aw?  
I'd love to hear your thoughts. So, go now and review. :)**

**For those of you who are wondering, I will have the final addition of my story "More Than a Beautiful Mess" up soon. It is being edited right now. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been having a severe case of writing avoidance. lol I've been enjoying reading everyone elses great stories rather than working on my own. My most recent favorite is "Romancing Rosalie" by shabbyapple. You can find a link to this story under my favorites on my profile. I highly recommend it. It is entirely from EMPOV. I know I'm particial because my heart belongs to Em, but honestly it is seriously good and absolutely hilarious. Well worth your time.  
****You won't be disappointed.**


End file.
